


In the Garden

by kateliz



Series: Garden [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astral Plane, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Black, M/M, Talking to the dead, The Veil, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, dead, glamour charm, transformations, transformed harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateliz/pseuds/kateliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn't been in the greatest of spirits since the death of his godfather, especially since his 16th birthday. Draco seeks to change that over the winter holiday with a trip to Black Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a blurb that has been in my head forever! It's not perfect but I swear I can write an entire ff of it if I had the time.  
> Let me know what you think!

                In the short few months that Draco has been granted asylum, Harry had been withdrawn, angry, and brooding – and not just with him. In fact, Draco had only caught a glimpse of Potter (if he could even be called that anymore) in a true state of happiness – but that was before the transformation. Before his friends had begun to tiptoe around him. Before his world was shaken. Before the godfather he was currently mourning changed to his father due to the undeniable likeness he had attained from his 16th birthday from the breaking down of glamours that worked like worn elastic bands. Before the horrid truth arose that he was, in fact, one of those mad Blacks. Draco only turned into a monster once a month – Harry had to avoid mirrors entirely.  

                Despite Harry’s anger and heartbreak, he seemed to be the only person in Grimmauld Place who treated Draco with anything close to kindness – well, apart from Lupin, who would just stare at him with eyes full of pity. He was a Malfoy for Merlin’s sake! He did not need pity from the likes of a – well, a pack mate he supposed. He also supposed he was no longer a Malfoy, being disowned for something his father caused. Oh bollocks - Lupin was a little justified in those looks wasn’t he.

                Harry didn’t seem to mind Draco’s presence in the house. He would regularly sit with him during meals when Granger and Weasley wouldn’t so much as look at him. He also read with him in the evening in front of the fireplace and didn’t look at him strangely while he meditated before bed at night. Despite his quiet rage towards the world, Harry had been shockingly considerate towards Draco when he did not have to be in a way that did not derive from pity or duty. It had continued into the school year as well. Draco would regularly spend time outside and away from the school’s prying eyes. He was a disgraced Pureblood in the eyes of his fellow Slytherins and completely untrustable in the eyes of everyone else. Harry would quietly sit by him by the lake, or fly around the Quidditch Pitch with him. When Harry found Draco with tears running down his face during a moment of weakness, he had held him and told him it would be alright. He would care for him after rough bouts of moonsickness. The two had developed a kinship of sorts, even if Harry didn’t share with Draco. Being a Black now, it only harmed Harry’s shaky reputation more, with the newspapers claiming his spiral into madness had to be due to genetics and now his relationship with the disgraced Malfoy. But he still stayed through it all, and for that, Draco was grateful. And that is why, during the winter holiday, Draco decided to help him.

                It was early in the morning on their first full day on break that Draco decided to act on his plan. “Harry,” he whispered, giving the boy a shake. Harry jumped into action more quickly than Draco thought possible, gripping Draco’s arm and pointing a wand at Draco’s throat with his free hand. “Merlin, Harry, it’s me – relax!”

                Harry’s breathing calmed after a long moment, and he released Draco. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he breathed. “You might lose a limb or something.”

                Draco gave a wry smile. “Right, I forgot. _Constant vigilance_ and all that.” At Harry’s narrowed still green eyes, Draco relented. “I wanted to show you something before everyone else wakes up.”

                Harry sat up and stretched. Still not knowing his limbs, Draco had to duck away before getting smacked by Harry’s outstretched arm. “Sorry. I forgot I was taller now,” he apologized. “Should I get dressed, then?”

                “Well I doubt you’ll want to be in just your pants where we’re going. It’s quite cold out.”

                Harry’s eyes widened comically, looking much rounder than the pointed features that now made up his face. “We’re leaving Grimmauld? Does anyone know?” Harry had not been allowed anywhere without supervision since the Triwizard Tournament with good reason. Voldemort sympathizers were everywhere trying to deliver Harry to him. It just wasn’t safe to go anywhere without a fleet. Walking around with a face identical to Sirius Black’s was of no help, either. Harry was going crazy with the constant babysitting, so sneaking out was well overdue.

                “Let’s look at it as more of an extension of Grimmauld. It’s connected so there will be no worry of getting in trouble.”

                Harry got out of bed and rummaged through his trunk for trousers and a sweater. Draco blushed and looked away. “That doesn’t make much sense, Draco,” Harry said, pulling the sweater over his head, “Sirius and Remus warded the place pretty well and cut off connections.”

                Draco smiled gently. “You can’t really cut off this connection, but Sirius was the only one alive with access to where we’re going. We’re visiting Black Manor.”

                Harry’s head snapped up from what he was doing. “We’re what?”

                “There’s something I really want you to see there. Come on.”

                Harry reluctantly followed Draco to the tapestry room that he had been avoiding since his change. James or Lily, or perhaps Dumbledore, had woven a complex glamour that hid Harry’s true lineage from even the most ancient of ancestral magic. Seeing his name below Sirius’s would just strike another blow to Harry’s heart – losing a father twice was too much to bear. Carefully avoiding Sirius’s name on the tapestry, he turned his attention to Draco, who was muttering something with his wand out by the fireplace.

                Draco gave the fireplace a good tap with his wand and a bright light shot out of the center. Harry jumped back in alarm. Draco looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Lucky I wasn’t disowned on my mother’s side, I guess,” he said. He took Harry’s hand. “Come on, then,” and pulled him through.

                This was unlike any Floo trip Harry ever took. Crossing through the brightly lit path was actually pleasant. There was no nauseating swirling – it was just like stepping through a doorway. The other side greeted him with a similar room: a large tapestry covering most of a wall, a fireplace they stepped out of, plenty of books lining the shelves having to do with heritage and Pureblood culture. The only difference was that the colors were much more welcoming and the room was larger. “I never knew there was a Black Manor,” Harry mused.

                “There’s a manor for every Noble House, and then some usually,” Draco replied. “The Lord usually lives there. Black Manor is pretty unique for its garden.”

                Harry stared at him. “You got me up at five in the morning to look at a garden? You know I’ve developed an angry persona, right? ‘Easily irritable’ is how Hermione last described it, I believe.”

                Draco snorted. “You’re all bark and no bite.”

                “And I suppose the opposite goes for you.”

                Draco placed his hand over his heart. “Ouch. Wolf joke. Low blow - I’m quite sensitive you know.” Harry nudged him playfully. “Honestly, I may not even show you why the garden is so unique now. Squandering my Christmas presents with jabs about my condition, I never –“

                “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry laughed. That was new. He must be happy to be away for once. “Please show me this unique and fanciful garden. I’m sure it’s lovely.”

                Draco huffed in fake annoyance. “Fine. Come on.” Harry smiled at him and followed him down the spiral staircase, into a large sitting room and through glass doors into a very large garden. Harry couldn’t see the half of it with all of the meticulously sheared shrubbery.

                “This is pretty ornate,” Harry said.

                “Yeah, well it’s a pretty special garden. It’s one of the Black’s best kept secrets,” Draco replied walking down the steps and towards the endless maze of greenery. He looked at the Black Heir. “Are you coming or not?”

                “Yes, sorry,” Harry skipped down the steps, almost tripping, “I was just taking it all in. I could’ve grown up here, you know,” he said wistfully.

                Draco grimaced and patted his shoulder. Harry never opened up enough to show much emotion besides anger, but Draco knew he was hurting a bit. “You can live here after graduation. Safest place in Britain.”

                Harry smiled in thanks and they walked deeper into the garden together. Harry swore he kept catching something out of the corner of his eye as they walked but that made no sense. Draco had said Sirius would have been the one protecting the Manor from foes – nothing should be able to get him here. Still, might the Black family be able to access the Manor if they wanted? Draco had gotten in, hadn’t he? “Draco,” he said, wanting to voice his concerns aloud, “how come you were able to access the Manor if Sirius was the one with access?”

                Draco gave him a sideways glance as they continued to walk. “It’s the way he guarded it,” he explained. “Only those with pure intentions to not harm the Heir or Lord could access, including family. You’re the Heir. Nobody who wishes you harm can get you here.”

                Harry nodded. “Makes sense, I guess.”

                They walked for what seemed like an hour until they reached a vast clearing with pristine stone benches and floral arrangements laid about. “This really is quite lovely, especially for the Black family.”

                “Your grandparents and some of your distant cousins are actually outliers in the grand scheme of Black history. We’re not all mad, you know. Just a little inbred.” Harry snorted and sat at the closest bench.

                “This is nice. Thank you, Draco.”

                Draco sat beside him. “You really think this is all I had to show you?” Harry looked warily at him. “The garden is the Black family’s best kept secret because of the power it has. Haven’t you felt it?”

                “I feel like we’re being watched, honestly.”

                “That’s because we are.” Harry dug in his trousers for his wand. Draco grabbed Harry’s arm, stopping him. “Don’t worry, we cannot be harmed here. The garden is connected to the afterlife. Some family members like to refer to it as the garden of souls. The Black family can pass on to the afterlife but they can still come and go in the garden as they please or if they are called for. We keep it a secret because if an Unspeakable or Ministry member found out, they’d want to explore it for themselves and we can’t have that. This is a special place.”

                Harry’s blood had run cold as Draco explained the significance of this place, heart beating out of his chest. “You mean, I can… I can see him?” he whispered, forcing himself to not become too hopeful. It had been months of agony and self-blame for Harry after Sirius had passed. He couldn’t believe he could speak to him again if he wished.

                Draco squeezed Harry’s fingers. “If you call for him, he’ll hear you. Wanna give it a go?”

                Harry drew in a shaky breath. “Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” he asked, suddenly upset with Draco.

                “If you knew, I thought you’d waste away here, but you miss him so terribly I couldn’t keep it from you any longer. It’s your birth right anyway. I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Draco had his eyes down cast. He knew Harry would put the pieces together, he just didn’t anticipate it happening this quickly.

                Harry sighed, getting a hold of himself after seeing Draco’s response. “No, I’m sorry I got cross. You’re probably right. I wasn’t in a good frame of mind this summer. You did good.” Draco sighed in relief and looked back up at Harry, who was shaking a bit. “Okay, here goes.” Harry’s eyes scanned the clearing. Nobody seemed to be with them. He drew in another breath. “Sirius?”

                Nothing. Nobody came. Harry’s shoulders sagged. Draco nudged him. “A little louder,” he suggested.

                Harry nodded and swallowed the lump forming down his throat. “Sirius?” he said a bit louder.

                It was very quiet in the garden as they waited, Harry holding his breath. Suddenly, he saw a figure emerging from the greenery. He looked so much healthier – his long dark locks pulled into a neat low ponytail. His skin was still pale but looked as though it glowed rather than staying muted against his bones. He looked solid – not what he expected from the ghostly being he pictured in his head. The grin Sirius had on his face changed to one of confusion. “Reg? How’d you call me over here when I was just with you a moment ago?” he asked.

                Sirius didn’t know who he was, Harry realized, remembering what he looked like. “I –I’m not Reg.” Harry said.

                Sirius laughed. “Very funny. I know you’re upset I can leave soon but playing tricks on me isn’t the way to say you’ll miss me,” he replied.

                Harry stood. “Honestly, I’m not Reg,” he said again, standing.

                Sirius frowned. “Hmm. You’re right. You’re not shimmery around the edges like him.” He seemed to notice Draco for the first time. “Draco Malfoy?”

                “I think it’s Draco Black now, actually,” the blonde responded, standing with Harry. “I’ve been disowned.”

                Sirius’s eyes narrowed as he circled Draco, sniffing the air around him. “You smell like Rem,” he mused, and then his eyes widened. “Well I wasn’t expecting _that._ ”

                “You missed a lot in the past couple of months,” Harry said, taking Sirius’s attention away from Draco. Building up some nerve he said, “It’s me. It’s Harry.”

                Sirius’s jaw dropped comically and Draco had to suppress a snort. “Harry?”

                “I’m taking it you didn’t know.” Harry was now looking at the ground, unsure if he could actually handle having this conversation.

                “Hadn’t a clue.” Sirius then gripped Harry in a tight hug. “I missed you so much, pup,” he said tearfully, and Harry had trouble holding back tears of his own.

                “I missed you too. You could only imagine how difficult it’s been trying to look in a mirror,” Harry joked. Sirius pulled away and gave him a good once over, taking in his appearance.

                “Well you have Reg’s eyes that’s for sure.”

                “I’m not Lily’s?” Harry asked.

                Sirius frowned. “No, I suppose not. Jamie was the one to get pregnant and Lily was sure it was hers.”

                “Men can get pregnant?” Harry said in small voice.

                Sirius laughed a little. “Powerful wizards can. Your dad was pretty powerful so we didn’t find it out of the ordinary that he got pregnant instead of Lils, even though it usually occurs with two male partners.” Everything seemed to catch up to Sirius and he sat on one of the benches. “Wow,” he breathed, looking up at Harry. “I have a son.”

                “Don’t you mean had? You’re not exactly alive,” Harry said sadly, sitting down next to him. Draco walked to the other end of the clearing to give the two some privacy and Harry smiled at him in thanks.

                Sirius rubbed his hands over his face, looking quite tired. “No, actually, I am,” he said.

                Harry was suddenly angry. “What do you mean, _you are?_ Do you know how difficult this has been for Remus and I, dealing with the loss of you? How could you not be dead?” Harry stood, ready to leave.

                Sirius looked at him apologetically. “Please sit, Harry, and let me explain. If I had any way to contact you and Remus I would’ve, but it’s kind of impossible here.”

                Harry eyed his father for a moment. “I guess,” he said, and sat back down.

                Sirius gripped his arm gently. “Thanks.” Harry nodded, trying to keep his emotions in check. “So, when I fell through the Veil, I ended up here. I thought I was dead, obviously. All of my ancestors had expressed landing in the garden when they died and I was pretty upset. I wanted to protect you and I failed.” Harry went to say something but Sirius held up a hand. “It’s alright. I figured I’d pass on to see Lily, but I couldn’t. James and Regulus then informed me what was happening.”

                “Wait,” Harry said. “James? As in Potter? As in my dad?”

                “His mum was a Black. Don’t pull that face we’re like fourth cousins. And I’ve seen the way you keep eyeing Draco over there.” Harry flushed. Sirius winked at him and continued. “It turns out when I passed through the Veil I didn’t die, I was just a bit damaged – well more than I already was. The garden saved me, honestly. Our family’s connection to the astral plane kept me alive. The garden has been healing me slowly. I’m almost strong enough to leave – in a few days actually. I was going to surprise you for Christmas but I guess Draco beat me to it.”

                Harry smiled in Draco’s direction, watching him attempt to call a squirrel over to him to no avail. “Yeah, I guess he did.” He then hugged Sirius. “I’m so glad you can come home. Remus will be thrilled, too. We’ve been trying to get your name posthumously cleared now that Wormtail isn’t exactly hiding out anymore.”

                “Well now that I’m alive, I can help with that. Let’s turn to the really interesting development, though. How did this happen?” Sirius gestured to Harry. “If James is still a parent why are you my clone?”

                “I guess whoever cast the glamour wanted to be sure all Black features were covered.”

                “Well they missed your eyes.”

                “I guess Lily’s were a close match?” Sirius only hummed in response, lost in thought. “James doesn’t know then?”

                “Let’s ask him shall we? Or is that too much shock for one day?”

                Harry laughed, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. “No, I’d really like to meet him and I’m not sure when I can sneak back here. House arrest and all.”

                Sirius barked out a laugh. “Don’t I know it. Oy, Jamie!” he called out. “I have something interesting to discuss with you!”

                “Something interesting? That’s new – you’re the most boring person I know. Oh, hey Reg.” James had appeared and this time Harry couldn’t hold back tears. After only having seen pictures, getting to see his father in the sort of flesh was nothing short of a miracle for him. James looked alarmed. “Did I say something wrong?” He grabbed Harry’s arm and gasped. “You’re not Regulus are you? You’re alive.” He looked over at Sirius. “Did Reg have a child we didn’t know about?”

                Sirius grinned. “Nope, but you’re about to have the shock of your afterlife.”

                “Oh Merlin, that joke was awful. What is it, then? Who is this? Why is he so upset? What have you done to him, poor thing?” Harry couldn’t hold back a giggle. His father was so – lively. And so young. Close to Harry’s own age it seemed. That sobered him a bit.

                “Jamie – meet teenage Harry,” Sirius said.

                James stared at Harry in disbelief, who offered a small smile in return.  “But he looks like you. Just like you. Oh no, we’re officially heathens, aren’t we?” James pulled Harry into a hug. “I’m so sorry you have to look like that tosser over there. You looked much better with my face. I haven’t checked in in a while.”

                Harry smiled, relishing in a hug from someone he never thought he’d get to see, let alone touch. “You check in?” Harry asked.

                “Of course! What else am I going to do? The afterlife is boring without one’s friends and family. Though there is one family member I’d like to exchange words with very soon.” Sirius’s eyes narrowed with James’s. “Also, Dumbledore?” James asked Sirius.

                “Don’t worry, I’m on it. I’m going to check the Potter vault for diaries as well,” Sirius said.

                James ruffled Harry’s hair. “We’ll get to the bottom of this, promise. And now that you know of this place, you can come visit whenever you want!”

                “About that,” Sirius said. “What do you think of moving here, Harry? You’d be safest here and away from any suspects in this mix up. And you can see your dad every day.”

                Harry grinned. “That would be amazing actually,” he said. Things were finally looking up for Harry – he couldn’t believe it. It was going to be okay all thanks to Draco.

                They stayed in the garden for most of the early morning, chatting away with James and Sirius. Soon, they had to leave to avoid suspicion from the rest of the Order, but they promised to sneak back soon, and Sirius said he’d be ready to leave by Christmas anyway. As they were about to depart Harry pulled Draco into a chaste kiss, much to both of their surprise. “Thank you,” he said. “I know that probably wasn’t the most appropriate way to express that but-“

                Draco cut Harry off with a kiss of his own. “Happy Christmas, Harry.”


End file.
